1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of password access, and in particular, to password management for users that use passwords to access multiple applications in multiple network elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication networks have numerous network elements, such as switches and call processors, to provide communication services to network customers. These network elements each include multiple applications to handle routing, signaling, performance, and accounting within the communication network. Communication network operators must access these applications in the network elements to perform maintenance or some other task.
If intruders (hackers) were allowed to access the applications, they could take down the communication network or steal customer data. The applications are protected from such unauthorized access with password protection. To access an application, a network operator must first provide their user ID and password to the application.
The communication network usually has many different network elements that are provided by many different suppliers. Unfortunately, each supplier has their own password requirements. For example, the time periods before passwords automatically expire are different among different suppliers. Password registration and format are different among different suppliers. Thus, each network operator may have to manage multiple passwords to satisfy the password requirements of multiple suppliers. This situation is made worse because the network operator must repeatedly register new passwords with each network element at different times.
In a complex communication network, a user may have to track and register over one hundred different passwords on various days each month. The result of this unfortunate situation is lost time for the network operator and lost security for the communication network. The network operator may spend too much time simply registering and tracking so many passwords. The network operator may allow passwords to expire, which requires additional time to gain access to network elements. The network operator may degrade network security by using overly simple passwords or keeping improper written records of so many passwords.